


Atsuya.

by BurnishPhoenix



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, No Romance, Twisted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnishPhoenix/pseuds/BurnishPhoenix
Summary: He loses his brother.He misses his brother.His brother comes back.His brother will not lose him again.
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou & Yukimura Hyouga
Kudos: 15





	Atsuya.

Yukimura was a special boy. He was tough, strong, a little arrogant, fierce. He was a strong forward who took on any challenge. There was a reason he was made the ace striker of Hakuren’s team. 

Just like how his brother was. Or would be if he were still alive, Shirou imagines.

He thinks they’re a lot a like. Their play style and interaction with the team. How they were dead set on reaching their goals, regardless of how others saw them.

Every now and then, Shirou thought he saw Atsuya when looking his way. They wore that same smile, celebrated in the same fashion too. It was hard not to see his brother in Yukimura.

Shirou thinks he is projecting too much onto the kid, seeing more in him than he really should. There were only a few similarities, they weren’t carbon copies of each other. And yet, thats all he sees in the boy.

His brother.

His chest aches.

His stomach churns.

His mind reels.

Those old memories linger on his mind. The image of his family’s- Atsuya’s death. Shirou thought he had conquered his past. He’d grown up and became a new person.

But he was wrong.

Ever since that kid walked into his life, images of his brother would come flooding back. He would have to accept to be plagued by his deceased brother while the boy remained by his side.

He could see Atsuya’s image, perfectly. See that last smile before being shattered and stolen away by nature itself. The seconds that lasted before the snow had collided upon them all were everlasting.

And then, it was all over.

Shirou remembers crying out his brother’s name when reliving those moments. He’s grateful that he does so in the comfort of his own home. No one could question him, bother him.

Especially when the image of Atsuya and Yukimura begin to mix and he begins to shout the latter’s name.

It sends a terrible feeling to his core.

He didn’t want to lose Atsuya.

He didn’t want to lose Yukimura.

It was only a nightmare. But, how long until that nightmare becomes a reality?

He can’t lose him.

Not again.

Yukimura likes Fubuki Shirou. Trusts him with all his heart. Calls him senpai in the most endearing way. Looks up to him and only wishes to please the older man.

It’s the only difference from Atsuya. His brother had nothing to prove to him, he knew that. But this kid wanted to be like that unique snowflake you catch on your tongue. He wanted to stand out.

Be the only one in his life.

If only he already knew.

Shirou uses his love to his advantage. He ignores the pleading cries of how wrong this is. He justifies it with their happiness. Atsuya- Yukimura deserves to be happy and safe.

He deserves this second chance.

And he will ensure the boy gets one.

Shirou decides to find a place for them. Secluded in the mountains were they could sustain themselves and keep away from danger. It will be a world of two. That’s all they needed, really.

Atsuya would say that. The two of them were perfect together after all. And they would continue to be so.

But, his dreams are stolen in an instant.

That familiar tremor.

That sound of rushing snow.

That inability to move.

That avalanche.

Shirou does his best, reaching out to Yukimura. He sees the terror in his eyes and how that smile had been washed away with horror at the realization.

“Atsuya!”

It’s the last thing Shirou cries out before snow and silence swallows them whole.

He doesn’t think he’ll wake. He couldn’t be so lucky to survive a second avalanche. But his consciousness says otherwise.

His body is cold and heavy from the snow piled atop. There’s nothing but white in his vision. Perhaps this time he will die.

Then he can meet his brother.

…

No.

His brother was still here.

He finds the energy to fight against the snow. He has to find him. Yukimura. Atsuya. His life is more important right now.

It’s not easy finding a body concealed in a sheet of pure white. By pure luck he comes across the other. A hand found sticking out of the snow.

Shirou doesn’t hesitate to reach for it.

It’s cold.

Colder than the snow.

The thought is brushed off as he digs the boy up. He finds him. Wipes off the snow. Pulls him to his chest to give him some of his warmth.

Yukimura doesn’t take any.

Shirou looks at him, puts a hand to his neck.

There’s no sign of breaking.

There’s no sign of life.

His body is colder than the snow.

Shirou takes a sharp breath in, ignoring the truth.

The boy’s body is heavier than before, he finds out as he lifts him into his arms. He feels as if he should cry but feels too numb. His whole world was breaking apart.

Again.

It had happened.

Again.

“I’m sorry…”

And for a moment, he thinks, he could hear a heartbeat that isn’t his own.

“Are you okay, Yukimura?”

The boy sits, unmoving. Eyes shut with head tilting down. His body was still cold to the touch.

He doesn’t speak.

He doesn’t respond.

Shirou raises a hand to his cheek. Gently, he rubs it. A smile forces his way to his lips.

“It’s alright. No need to respond,” he hums. “You’re okay. That’s all that matters.”

He waits for a response.

He never gets one, he knows. Only when the boy cries for attention, pleading for him to be beside him. He’d make sure to never leave him.

Nothing bad will ever happen to him.

Ever again.

“Isn’t that right, Atsuya?"


End file.
